nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 08
, |presenters = Louise Wolff |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 4 |winner = "Into the Fire" by Freya |prev = 07 |next = 09 }} Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 08 was the 8th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 12. The selection had one final held in Aalborg. Freya won the edition with her song "Into the Fire". In North Vision Song Contest 12, it got the 21st place with 73 points. Information Although it was not sure whether the edition would be held or not for the 12th edition, the edition was announced a few days after the results of the 11th edition. It was decided by DR that the selection would be simplified for this edition due to busy schedule with hosting the 12th edition of the contest. The songs number was reduced from ten to four. The voting system also changed and in order to vote, the countries did not have to apply as juries; any country could vote during the one week of voting. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters were international juries and unlike the past two editions, they weren't divided into groups. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs. As the songs number was reduced, there was no returning act this time. Venue The Gigantium, in Aalborg, Denmark, is a large, rentable faire building, which hosts a large variety of concerts, markets and exhibitions, among other things. It has a capacity of 5,000 people, for concerts, the capacity is 8,500 people. The arena is being considered as the venue for the 2014 Miss Earth Pageant. The main use of the arena is sport, and it is home to the Danish Handball League club Aalborg Håndbold and the elite Ice Hockey team Aalborg Pirates. The ice hockey club AaB Ishockey also play their matches in an ice arena connected to the original Gigantium arena. AaB Ishockey is the amateur club having the license for professional ice hockey being used by Aalborg Pirates. Competing entries All the competing entries were selected by the broadcaster. As the songs of the edition were less than the previous editions, the presentation was shorter. The songs were presented in two days, on 20 and 21 December 2014 with two songs being announced per day. ;Table key : Winner Final The running order draw for the final took place on 22 December 2014. The final started on 24 December 2014 and the voting closed about one week later, on 2 January 2014. The results were presented one day later, on 3 January 2015. Apart from the performances of the participants, there were also performances by several guests. Due to having less songs than in previous editions, there were more intervals than before: there was one interval after each participant. The selection opened with Amaranthe's performance of "Drop Dead Cynical". The list of the interval acts that followed the participants performances included Nikki Jamal and Leslie Clio (participants of the 12th edition), Medina and L.I.G.A (Danish representatives in the contest). Freya won the edition with "Into the Fire". Voting and results The voting system, as the selection in general, was simplified. There was no jury application this time and therefore the voters were not divided into jury groups. All the countries were able to vote, including the countries that withdrew from the respective edition of the contest as well as the associate members. Voters 12 points Voting order # # # # # # # # # # Rest of the World Voting grid See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 12 * Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 12 External links * Announcement Thread * Final Thread * Final Results Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Category:National selections Category:NVSC 12 national selections